


You Only Turn 18 Once

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: Bucky tore Steve’s shirt yanking it over his head in one swift motion. He kissed down Steve’s soft jaw and further down his neck and reached his fingers up to pinch Steve’s nipple. Steve let out a squeak and then a moan as Bucky latched his lips onto the other one. “Feels…ahhh…so…..so goodddddd!” Steve whimpered. That was music to Bucky’s ears.Bucky the glided his fingers down Steve’s waist and into his briefs. As he reached his thatch of curls, Bucky began to tremble too. Was he really about to play with Steve’s cock? His own throbbing cock seemed to think it was a great idea. How was it any different from playing with his own really? When Steve pressed on Bucky’s head to get him to suck harder on his little tits, it put Bucky in a fucking lather.





	You Only Turn 18 Once

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stucky smut

Bucky let out a loud laugh as he followed Steve. Steve was tip-toeing in a sneaking type of way because he was trying not to look drunk. It was his eighteenth birthday and Bucky had finally convinced him to finally let loose a little.

Steve, of course, had some conditions about drinking. Bucky hasn’t loved his conditions necessarily but knew that if he didn’t follow them that Steve would just walk his stubborn ass home and spend his birthday alone.

He smirked recalling Steve’s face when giving him the conditions. Steve had glared up at him with his sky blue eyes and his jaw stubbornly set, “Buck, I’ll go to the bars with you but I don’t want any of that double date crap.”

He shook his head, “None doin, Stevie. I already told Patty that we would take her and her sister out tonight.” He smirked, “You don’t wanna let a couple of pretty dames be moping around town alone when we could be givin em a great night!” Patty was a gorgeous redhead, curvy and tall, bright green eyes and freckles. Her sister Linda was also a redhead but was petite. Steve had to meet Patty and had seen how fucking gorgeous she was.

“No, Buck. Honestly, I really don’t feel like getting rejected on my birthday…” He hissed, clearly frustrated.

Bucky frowned and ran his hand back through his thick brown hair, “Steve, why you gotta say shit like that?” He hated when he got down on himself like this. He was a great guy, with a nice smile, and a big heart. Unfortunately, a bunch of dames couldn’t get past the fact that he was a little guy.

“Really?” Steve huffed his indignation, “since we were 14 you’ve set me up on at least 40 blind dates, and what happens, Buck? What happens every single time?!” He balled his fist.

Bucky scowled, “Those girls were fat-heads. Don’t let em get to ya. Linda is a doll though.” He laid his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“I’m not going.” He stammered and pulled away from Bucky.

“Alright, don’t bust your cap. I’ll cancel on her.” Buck held his hands up in a surrender.

“That’s not my only condition.” Steve slightly smiled.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Alright, let’s hear em.”

“Okay. Like I said no dates.” Bucky nodded his headed, making it almost patronizing to let Steve know his clear annoyance at that. Steve continued, undeterred, “No dance halls.”

Bucky shook his head, “So you just want to go to a bar and sit at the counter and drink?”

“I’d prefer to stay at home and work on the painting that I’ve been doing,” Steve said with a shrug.

“Fine!” He threw his hands in the air. “At least you’re coming out…” he slapped his palm on Steve’s shoulder and then wrapped his arm around him. “We’ll have a good time, pal!”

—-

After a night full of beers and darts they were making their way back to their apartment. Bucky has moved in at the end of the last school year. He had got a job at the steel factory and was able to get out on his own. 2 months later, Steve’s mom had passed away swiftly from TB. Steve protested that he wasn’t a charity case. Bucky had basically got him to agree by making his place a mess and inviting Steve over. Once Steve had seen how Bucky had been “living in squalor,” and Steve couldn’t let him live like that.

Steve stumbled again and this time he didn’t catch himself. His bony knees hit the ground and Bucky cringed. He was so thin and bruised so easily. Bucky ran up to him and picked him up under his armpits. “Up ya go, Stevie!”

“That’s going to leave a mark!” Steve giggled. Buck tried to set him steady on his feet, but he wobbled again.

“Fuck it.” He swung Steve over his shoulder and carried him back and through the apartment building.

Steve laughed loudly again and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Everything is spinning, Bucky!”

“I think you may have had too many!” He unlocked the door and walked them in. The apartment was small. It had a living room/kitchen area. They had a small flowered couch that Bucky’s mom had given, a two-person table with stools. It had a single bedroom and they had two single beds. Steve’s covered in a violet quilt that was his mother’s. Bucky’s covered in a red knitted blanket made by his sisters. The apartment had a communal bathroom on each floor.

He sat Steve on the couch. “Let’s get you ready for bed.” He smiled and started to untie Steve’s tie. Steve smiled drunkenly. He started to unstrap his suspenders. Then unbuttoned Steve’s white dress shirt.

Steve the throws his hand up over his head, “Mmm…Buck.” He groaned and then lipped his lips.

Bucky felt startled by his reaction to that. It sent a jolt to his cock, making it twitch. He shook his head to try clear it. He looked down at Steve then. Fuck, that was a mistake. Steve’s skin was flushed, he was looking up at him with big blue eyes, and then his snaked across his little pink lips moistening them.

Bucky’s eyes went wide and more blood rushed to his cock, slowly stiffing it. What was a matter with him? He always considered himself a little sexually scandalous, being the first one of his friends to have sex and the only one to get it regularly. He was also the only one to have kissed a girl on her sex and receive it back. He may have done lots of things that their church preached for them to do, but he wasn’t a fucking queer.

He took a deep breath and tried to think about anything but his stiffening shaft and how blatantly sexual Steve looked.

He pulled Steve up and pulled the shirt off, leaving his white undershirt. Steve smiled at him, “Thanks, Buck.” He murmured. He drunkenly wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulled him down. Steve ran his hand up his back.

Maybe, it was Bucky who had too much to drink. He knew that Steve was drunk and just being affectionate, but Bucky’s cock was taking this as a sexual invitation. It had now fully hard and he was pressed against Steve’s petite little body.

He pulled back so Steve wouldn’t notice. He was frustrated. “We need to get you into bed.” He stood and then picked Steve up, walked to the bedroom and put him in his bed.

“My pants…” Steve groaned. He shifted in the bed.

“You can just leave those on tonight.” He grumbled and turned away pulling off his tie. He couldn’t handle the turmoil in his mind right now.

“Nooooooo…” Steve whined, Bucky turned his head back to him and instantly. Steve was raising his hips the way girls didn’t when they begged Bucky to take off their panties. His cock with throbbing and he dumbly walked over to Steve’s bed his feet feeling heavy.

He swallowed looking down at Steve with his thin hips jutted up and his lips were parted. Was he trying to arouse him? Bucky sat on Steve’s bed and leaned forward to unbutton Steve’s slacks. He pulled down and gasped. Steve’s cock was pressed up hard against his white briefs. “S-Steve?” He choked.

Steve shivered, “Bucky, please…” Steve murmured.

“P-please what? His mind was racing. Steve just raised his hips. He wasn’t queer. He wasn’t! He had never had wanted to touch anyone’s cock but his own before this moment. Steve couldn’t want that. He was drunk and confused. He probably just want his pants fully off since Bucky had stopped pulling mid-thigh when he saw Steve’s cock throbbing against his panties. He scolded himself mentally, ‘not panties, don’t think of him like that!’ It was unfortunately too late though. His brain seized on the idea of pulling off Steve’s panties. With a sigh, he pulled down Steve’s pants and put them over the footboard.

He went to stand up, knowing when Steve went to sleep he was going to have to stroke off to these thoughts and maybe that would make this end. It had to be the booze and the fact he hadn’t got laid in a few weeks. He felt Steve’s slim fingers grab his arm.

“Buck…” He murmured again, his grip tightening.

He stiffened, “What do you need, Stevie?” His voice embarrassingly husky.

Steve rolled his hips up again, “You were hard on the couch earlier.” He whispered.

A quick flare of anger and embarrassment flashed through him, “Yeah… What of it? You’re hard now.” He said accusingly.

Steve nodded and mumbled, “so hard…”

Bucky groaned staring at Steve’s shaft that jerked under his appraisal. Bucky shook his head, “This is probably a bad idea…” He said. How many times had he stated the phrase to Steve since they were kids? Countless, but he never thought he’d be stating it as his he was considering grinding himself against Steve. He knew that he should get up and walk away, but Steve reached for him.

He found himself crawling over top of Steve, and was shocked by how hard his heart was racing. Steve wrapped his arms around his waist. Steve glanced up at him and blushed hard.

Bucky wasn’t sure where to go from here. A line was about to be crossed. If he kissed Steve was he queer? Or maybe the could just work off a little steam. Yeah, that was it. This didn’t make him gay. No one would ever have to know it happened. He looked back down at Steve and he whispered, “Please…” again. Like so many of the ladies, Bucky had been with. Steve was so small and was honestly pretty. It was kind of like being with a girl. This 100% did not make him queer he reasoned. “Fuck it!” Bucky grumbled and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve’s hard.

Steve gasped which made him pull back, maybe he had misread the situation, his mind screamed. Then Steve quickly shifted his hand to Bucky’s neck pulling him back down to his lips.

Bucky groaned and parted his lips deepening the kiss and then was rewarded by Steve’s little moan of excitement. Steve’s fingers curled up into his hair and he pressed his body against Bucky’s. Bucky could feel Steve trembling but knew it was out of desire because of how wantonly Steve’s hips were grinding against him and he was making the sweetest sounds into his mouth.

Bucky new that Steve had never really been kissed before, and there was kinda of a thrill in that. Hell, there was a thrill in all of this. It was a taboo. Bucky rationalized in his mind again that all this was about was being horny and having a little fun. He was NOT queer.

He slid his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip causing Steve to arch up into him. Bucky chuckled and pulled back, his nerves and worries fade, he was just going to enjoy this. “You like that, Stevie?” He teased.

Steve nodded breathlessly. Bucky smirked and rubbed his dick against Steve’s pelvis. Steve moaned again. Bucky loved how responsive Steve was being. “Stevie, Stevie, Stevie. Making noises like that will make a guy think you’re aching to have some cock in you.”

“Fuck…” Steve whined. “Just yours…only yours Buck.” That statement made Bucky’s chest ache. Steve understood then. They weren’t queer. It was just a weird one-time thing for both of them. In god help him, he wanted to put his cock in Steve.

He pressed his lips to the column of Steve’s throat and Steve writhed against him. He slid his tongue and did nips with his teeth and when Steve let out a particularly loud moan Bucky sucked on his neck. Sure, it could leave a hickey, but the guys would just think Steve had finally got a girl.

Not sure what to do next, Buck just did like he did with the dames. He led Steve’s hands down to his shirt to unbutton it. Steve’s hands moved swiftly and the peeled Bucky’s shirt away between kisses. Steve brazenly reaches for Bucky’s undershirt and tugged it over his head. Steve’s hand flew to Bucky’s chest as Bucky’s tongue flicked against his.

Steve then sucked on Bucky’s to tongue and Bucky groaned. Where in the fuck had Steve learned to do that? Steve was scrambling his fucking brain.

Bucky tore Steve’s shirt yanking it over his head in one swift motion. He kissed down Steve’s soft jaw and further down his neck and reached his fingers up to pinch Steve’s nipple. Steve let out a squeak and then a moan as Bucky latched his lips onto the other one. “Feels…ahhh…so…..so goodddddd!” Steve whimpered. That was music to Bucky’s ears.

Bucky the glided his fingers down Steve’s waist and into his briefs. As he reached his thatch of curls, Bucky began to tremble too. Was he really about to play with Steve’s cock? His own throbbing cock seemed to think it was a great idea. How was it any different from playing with his own really? When Steve pressed on Bucky’s head to get him to suck harder on his little tits, it put Bucky in a fucking lather.

Bucky took Steve’s nipple between his teeth and then slid his fingers slowly up Steve’s shaft. Steve yelped. Bucky chuckled, “You want the neighbors to hear you moaning like that?” He was teasing but that would be disastrous. They would be punished severely if anyone ever knew.

Steve shook his head, “Sorry, it’s just…amazing.” Steve said, his voice so sweet and dazed.

“Just bite down of my neck, if ya need too, doll.” Bucky said. He used that tactic in high school when he would sneak into girls room windows at night and they had to be silent so her parents wouldn’t hear.

“Oh…umm…okay.” Steve stammered nervously. Bucky thought that Steve looked kind of adorable like this. Flustered and so sweet. Steve then looked him in the eyes, “So, what’s next?”

The innocence in those words made Bucky’s cock jerk, even though he had been thinking along those lines himself. The next logical conclusion was for them both to be naked.

Bucky stood and Steve looked a little panicked until he saw that Bucky was undoing his belt. “Take your panties off, Stevie.”

Stevie arched an eyebrow at that “My panties?”

Bucky undid the button of his pants and unzipped them. Then he pulled everything down in one swipe, “Your panties.” He repeated.

Steve's eyes went wide as he gawked over Bucky’s dick. Bucky’s cocked started to produce a little precum in answer. “Jesus!” Steve exclaimed and stood, with a slight wobble. He was still a little drunk. He pulled his down.

Bucky was surprised by how good he thought Steve’s cock looked. He had seen it before, soft. Hard it was beautiful, which irritated him. He, James Buchanan Barnes, thought another man’s cock was beautiful.

This time he sat on his bed and patted his lap, “Come mere, Stevie. I want to see how wet you’ve gotten for me.”

Steve walked over toward him, “I’m not a girl, Buck.” He glared but still sat down.

“I’m clearly aware of that.” He kissed his neck and pulled him back so Steve’s slim back rested against his chest. He reached and tipped his fingers over the slit of Steve’s cock. “See?” He whispered as Steve shuddered, then he kissed his neck, “You’re already wet for me.” He spread the precum along the head.

“Bucky…Yessss!” He whimpered. He ground his ass against Bucky’s thick shaft.

“You like when I touch you, doll?” Bucky teased and then ran his lips along his earlobe.

Steve gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth. He moaned into his hand which just worked Buck up all the more.

He grasped Steve’s cock then and gave it a stroke. He kissed down his neck sloppily, losing himself in the sounds Steve was making. He moved his hand faster and faster. Steve squirmed and pressed his mouth into Bucky’s neck and moan loudly into his skin. With a few wild spasms, he felt Steve’s cum painting his hand.

Steve gasped for breath and leaned back against him. “Please Stevie…” He moaned into his ear and bucked his cock against his ass.

Steve turned in his lap and Bucky took in the sight of him covered in his own release. He wanted to add to it. Paint Steve with it. Steve gave him an afterglow smile, “What do you want me to do, Buck?” His voice barely audible.

Bucky ran his hand up Steve’s side, “I need to cum.” He pleaded. He figured Steve would stroke him to climax, but Steve got off his lap and kneeled in front of his head. Steve’s blonde hair rested across Bucky’s thigh as he pressed a kiss to the opposite side.

“Oh, Christ! Are you planning on doing what I think you're going to do?” Bucky whimpered now. The look in Steve’s eye said he was.

Steve grasped Bucky I’m his soft palms and then leaned his head in. He glided his soft tongue against the tip of Bucky’s aching member and Bucky moaned low. He explored Bucky’s shaft with little flicks of his tongue and Bucky threaded his fingers in Steve’s silky hair. “You’re so good, baby!” He cooed.

Steve shot a mischievous grin towards Bucky, “Do you want me to suck you, Buck?” He purred.

He nodded his head quickly, “Do I ever!” He thrust his hips pushing his cock to Steve’s lips and then Steve fucking did. Steve’s wet mouth took Bucky in, inch by inch to the base. Which no girl ever had been able to do. Steve didn’t have a gag reflex left with all the medicines and tongue depressors over it. Steve slid his mouth up and down it. “Look up at me!” Bucky ordered.

Steve’s eyes met Bucky’s and sweet Mary and Joseph, he could tell Steve was loving this. He felt the heat start to coil in his spine, “Stevie, I’m gonna… oh, sweet fucking lord…cummmmm!” He growled. It was meant to be a warning but Steve bobbed his head faster and flicked his tongue in step with it.

Buck fucking wailed as he poured himself into Steve’s giving mouth. He saw black dots in his eyes and knew he was digging his fingers into Steve’s scalp, he body jerked. He had never come this hard. Not from a suck job or any girls pussy. And God bless Steve, he swallowed it. Then the little bastard smirked and said, “Buck, do you want the neighbors to hear you.”

He pulled Steve up into his lap again and grabbed his undershirt wiping Steve’s own seed away.

Then he collapsed back with Steve in his arms. Steve snuggled into him and kissed his cheek and Bucky smiled.

“Bucky, that was amazing.” Steve cooed. Bucky agreed. He had never had an orgasm like that and cuddling with Steve felt…good. Fuck! Cuddling would mean more than just blowing off steam. It would make him a… homosexual.

He immediately jerked away. “Steve, you need to get in your own bed!” He snapped feeling crazed. Why? Why did he do this and why did it have to be so earth-shattering good.

Steve turned towards him, “Buck! It’s okay! Calm down.”

Calm down? Was he serious, “Steve, I ain’t a fucking queer.”

Steve bristled, “Bucky, what we just did was…”

“A mistake!” Bucky cried.

Steve hopped off the bed and Bucky was furious with himself for looking at his tiny naked body and still wanting to sink into it. “I’m a mistake to you, James?”

Steve never called him James. “That’s not what I meant.” He sobbed, “Steve, I’m not a fairy! And neither are you!”

“A fairy?” Steve looked incredulous. “Why do you need to put those kinds of words on it?”

“I like dames!” Bucky hissed.

“I do too,” Steve answered simply.

“We can’t ever do this again.” Bucky shook his head, “and we can’t ever tell anyone.” He was shaking. What if people found out? What if it was obvious that he wanted Steve, because much to his dismay, he knew that he did. It wasn’t just a blow off steam.

Steve grimaced, “I’m not an idiot.” He shook his head. “You can’t deny how good that was.”

Bucky actually began to cry, he tried to hold it back but couldn’t, “Nothings ever felt so fucking good.” He admitted, “but we can’t ever do that again.”

Steve shook his head, “Yeah right, Buck! Like you’re not going to want to do that again.”

“It’s a crime, Stevie. They could put us in prison or kill us. What if the neighbors heard.”

“They’ll just think you brought home a dame that was quiet like has happened before, but your loud ass can’t hold it in.” He teased.

Bucky slightly smiled, “You moaned too, ya jerk.” He then shifted back to seriousness. “We just can’t do it again.”

Steve just patted his shoulder and crawled into his own bed. “Whatever you say, Buck. Good night.”

Bucky fell asleep. The next day he was resolved to blame last night on the booze. He would just act like it never happened.

He walked out into the living room and saw Steve sitting with his sketchbook on the window sill. Damn, did he look gorgeous. Steve turned and smiled, “Breakfast is on the table.”


End file.
